


Books on the Shelves

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Porthos is a constant visitor to the library. Aramis is still waiting for him to ask him out already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absurd prompt I received like twelve years ago. And now it is written. Mostly just trying to break out of a small writer's block. :)

It’s Tuesday and Aramis’ volunteers have the day off, so he’s in charge of the circulation desk all day. He doesn’t mind it so much – it’s a relatively long day, sure, but it’s usually quiet with only the occasional person coming in to check out books. It gives him an excuse to see up close the books getting checked out – and allows ample time to socialize and flirt. Aramis used to run the circulation desk all the time, back when he was just a volunteer rather than head librarian, but the times have changed. Still, he likes the chance to get back to his roots. 

Plus, he knows that Tall, Dark, and Bookish will be coming in soon as he does every day, it seems. That’s always a plus. He knows that Tall, Dark, and Bookish is actually named Porthos – he’s spied the information that flashes across the screen whenever he scans his library card – but it was the nickname Aramis came up for him the first time he ever saw him. 

Aramis’ first impression on Tall, Dark, and Bookish (TD&B) was this: he’d set down a large stack of books, blinked at Aramis, and then smiled a lovely smile. 

If that had been the only encounter, Aramis might never have thought of it again. In the moment, he’d smiled back – helplessly overwhelmed with how handsome he was – and it could have been easy enough to let it go after that. But no, it wasn’t the only time he saw TD&B after that. Not even just that week. By his sixth visit, Aramis had made a point to remember his name. In his head, he’s still Tall, Dark, and Bookish, though. But Porthos is a lovely name, too. The kind of name that sounds good in a whisper, or in the middle of sex. 

Not that Aramis is thinking about that.

Not all the time, at least. 

After Porthos’ seventh visit, he’d lingered for a moment just beyond the circulation desk – waited for the line to die down before approaching Aramis. Setting down his large stack of five books, he’d tilted his head and smiled at Aramis. Then said, “Hello again.” 

It was an innocent enough greeting – hardly anything noteworthy. But it’s the way Porthos said it – shy but not embarrassed, punctuated with a wide grin that revealed his dimples. Aramis, quite helplessly, had only been able to smile back and say hello in return as he scanned Porthos’ books. 

Aramis has been somewhat obsessed with TD&B ever since. 

 

-

 

As if on schedule, Aramis spots Porthos walking in through the front door. He doesn’t even glance Aramis’ way as he heads towards the stairs and moves up to the second level, where the nonfiction and biographical works are kept. Aramis sighs as he watches him go. Porthos is too well-mannered to actually run in the library, but there’s a certain forcefulness to his ascent up the stairs – two at a time! – that betrays his eagerness. Also, his legs looks _fantastic_ in those jeans, flexing up each step. 

He’s stuck thinking about Porthos’ thighs flexing for different reasons and so hardly notices the next twenty minutes as he scans and bags books for library visitors. He keeps glancing back over towards the stairs, waiting for Porthos to appear again. He knows it’ll be a while yet. After all, TD&B needs to get his customary stack of books. 

Aramis plops his chin down into his hand and actually sighs again, long and low. Porthos has to stop teasing him like this. 

He could, of course, just ask him out, too. 

When Porthos does return, a new stack of books in his hands, Aramis scans his card, the books, and then stamps Porthos’ library card for a tote bag – free after five visits to the library. Today Porthos’ books run the gambit – from the history of dams to a French comedian’s autobiography. 

“Quite the reading list,” Aramis tells him, just as he always tells him when he works the front desk and gets to speak with Porthos. 

Porthos smiles at him and it lights up his eyes, his cheeks a little flushed. “I like reading.”

It’s so painfully sweet and earnest that Aramis finds himself smiling in a completely dopey way back at him. They stay like that for about half a second too long – just grinning at each other – and then Aramis ducks his head, clears his throat, and helps Porthos load up his books into one of his (many) tote bags. 

“Yeah,” Porthos continues after a moment, as if their conversation hadn’t lurched to a stop for a few seconds. “I’d forgotten how great libraries can be – it’s been a while. But… ah. This one has great selection.”

He’s still grinning so sweetly at Aramis that Aramis isn’t sure if he’s telling him a metaphor or being fully earnest. He lifts his eyebrow and Porthos gets a little flustered, fumbling to get his bag and shrugging one shoulder.

“At least,” he says, laughing, “I like it here.” 

“I do, too,” Aramis tells him – earnest or metaphorical, both statements would be true. He tilts his head at Porthos, lets his hair fall over one side to frame his face, his smile much more heated now. “It certainly has its… benefits.” 

Porthos blinks at him and then laughs a little – those dimples flashing. Aramis’ stomach twists up happily. 

“I bet,” Porthos says, ducking his head. “See you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Aramis answers, breathless – and then laughs. Porthos laughs, too, and takes a step back. 

“Okay,” Porthos says, swings his bag around a little. “Good. Okay.” 

Aramis watches him go.

And makes sure he’s signed up for the front desk tomorrow. 

 

\- 

 

Wednesday: the history of wars over salt, a YA trilogy about anthropomorphized horses, the newly released memoir from a woman who hiked from China to India – while blind, a Spiderman graphic novel. 

 

-

 

Thursday: poetry collection from a veteran, a dystopian novel, a bike repair manual. 

 

-

 

Friday: all seven of the Harry Potter books. 

 

-

 

Saturday: “Do you actually read all your books in one day?”

“Oh no,” Porthos admits, laughing, running his hand over the glossy cover of the new autobiography he’s checking out. “I just like to have a choice.”

“You’re quite the reader,” Aramis says – not for the first time.

Porthos laughs, and looks self-conscious for one moment before he shakes his head and packs the books into the bag. 

“I like to teach myself new things.” 

 

-

 

After a while, Aramis’ desk starts being Porthos’ first stop when he comes into the library – if Aramis is at the desk. Aramis feels like a teenager every time he spots him and feels his heart leap up, his cheeks flush. He even does a completely ridiculous little wave, as if Porthos hasn’t seen him and isn’t already coming over.

“Hey,” Porthos says today, just as he does every day.

“Hi,” Aramis answers, and is grinning in that stupid way of his. He’s too smitten to really do much about it and at least Porthos is smiling back. He has a bag with him today, full of his return books. 

He pushes them through the slot at Aramis’ desk and each one tumbles down into Aramis’ bin. Aramis could very well just take them from him just as easily, but instead he has his chin resting on his hand, elbow on the desk, and he’s smiling, utterly besotted, at Porthos. 

Porthos laughs and grins back, clearly nervous at the attention. He fumbles with a book and nearly misses the slot. He catches the book before it can fall and pushes it through properly. Aramis’ eyes slant down to Porthos’ hands and linger there. 

When he looks up again, Porthos is looking at him, too – and he smiles back. 

There’s so much smiling going on. Really, Aramis is usually better with the flirting aspect of seduction. But TD&B does a good job of arresting his attention. Who knew that Aramis would have a type for the bookish? 

“We got a few extra copies of that new fiction release you were looking at last week,” Aramis tells him, shaking himself from his stupid staring. “I set aside one on the hold shelf for you.”

Porthos’ grin turns downright boyish. “Hey, thanks. I’ll go grab it.”

Aramis hums and nods, and watches Porthos go as he turns towards the hold shelf. He watches the way his ass looks in those jeans and, not for the first time, wishes he could help undress him just to dress him back up again. 

 

-

 

A few days later, Aramis is restocking books when Porthos passes by the mouth of the aisle. Aramis stops what he’s doing and watches him go, book poised in his hand to slide into the spot of the shelf. 

He’s about to go back to his work when Porthos passes by again. Now Aramis breathes out a small chuff of a laugh, tilting his head back. 

Tall, Dark, and Bookish needs to be more subtle, he thinks as Porthos passes by a _third_ time. 

“You know,” Aramis calls out and Porthos stumbles, “If you wanted my attention you could just say hello.”

Porthos looks up at him visibly startled before he recognizes Aramis. 

“I was looking for a section,” Porthos confesses, walking over towards Aramis. 

“Of course you were,” Aramis says and even does a little hair flip as he sets the book in its proper place and turns to face Porthos, leaning casually against the stacks. 

Porthos frowns at him, though. “I was.” 

“Let’s see,” Aramis says, holding out his hand for the slip of paper Porthos has with the call number written down. Aramis scans it and then gestures. “Far wall over there. It’s a little out of order. I’m surprised you still need help navigating this place.”

Porthos laughs now, clearly less ruffled at Aramis’ insinuations. Too bad. 

“I’m working on a map,” Porthos jokes, dimples flashing and something pleasant squirms in Aramis’ cut at the look. 

He thinks of just pushing Porthos up against the stacks right here. The cameras of the library can’t view this particular aisle due to the angle. He thinks Porthos would probably like it, lover of books that he is – and Aramis _knows_ he’d like it. 

This is the first time he’s been standing in front of Porthos rather than sitting behind the circulation desk. He’d imagined Porthos was taller, but they’re actually around the same height. But his nose is even cuter close up, his ears small and round – gentling his striking face. 

Aramis bumps his hip against the stacks in an effort to look casual and nearly topples it and himself over in the process. Porthos reaches out and steadies him and his grip is firm but gentled. 

It’s also the first time Porthos has touched him so purposefully, beyond the accidental brush of fingers when passing books between the two of them. 

“Careful,” Porthos tells him when Aramis is steadied again – and they both laugh. 

But Aramis has never been very good at being careful. 

 

-

 

“You should just ask me out already,” Aramis says, abruptly. It’s the next day and he has a stack of Porthos’ books in front of him.

Porthos stares at him blankly. Aramis tries not to sweat. 

“What?” Porthos finally asks, laughing. 

“You don’t have to keep coming here and checking out all these books just to talk to me,” Aramis says, bolder now, and smiling up at him. 

Porthos snorts out a small laugh. “I do actually read these.”

“What?” Aramis asks, and this time he’s the one to laugh. “You check out like five a day. How’s that possible?”

Porthos shrugs and gives a boyish little smile. “I just do.” 

“Alright,” Aramis relents. “But you should still ask me out.” 

“Sure,” Porthos says with a grin. “Want to go out?” 

“God, yes,” Aramis answers. 

They both laugh. 

Then Porthos pushes his stack of books forward. “But seriously. I’m planning on reading these. I want that free tote bag.” 

Aramis laughs, stamps his library card, and scans the books.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://stardropdream.tumblr.com/), should you need me.


End file.
